Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond is the posthumous overarching antagonist of Steven Universe. She is a former member of the Great Diamond Authority who decided to turn Earth into a colony for Homeworld. However, it is later revealed that, after coming to understand Earth's life and people, she turned against the interests of Homeworld to protect it, forming a resistance under the identity Rose Quartz; one of the main protagonists of the series and the mother of the titular character. When all her efforts failed, she faked her own death with the belief that it would stop the war. She is voiced by Susan Egan in her actual speaking voice, and AJ Michalka while in a flashback from "Jungle Moon". Appearance Pink Diamond Pink Diamond had pink skin, magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, and shoulder-length yet large, fluffy pale pink hair. She also appeared to wear lipstick. Her physical form's projection was smaller than the other Diamonds, but she still towered over lower-ranking Gems. Her gemstone was located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening, being an inverted-side view of a round-cut diamond. Pink Diamond wore a rose-burgundy top which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem with large puffy pink-and-white shoulder pads and rose gloves. She also wore a small pink and white skirt, short puffy rose-pink pants, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them. Regeneration (Debut) As stated by Steven in "Now We're Only Falling Apart", Pink Diamond reformed permanently as Rose Quartz after she was poofed during her fake shattering making Rose her true "default" form. This was reiterated in "Change Your Mind" when after White Diamond removed Steven's Gem it cycled through Pink Diamonds form then Rose Quartz before forming into Pink Steven. This also shows that Pink Diamond has only regenerated once in all her existence. Rose Rose Quartz had very long, and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale pink color, bright-peach skin, and a taller and heavier build than the other Crystal Gems, due to being a quartz. In "Story for Steven", she was shown to be similar in height to Garnet and stood at eight feet. In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", she was shown to have had black eyes. Rose wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and in some appearances a white and pink dress that had multiple layers which resembled the petals of a rose and had a star-shaped cutout in the navel area showing her gem. She was also barefoot. Personality Pink Diamond Pink Diamond appeared to have acted very much like a spoiled child while on Homeworld. According to Stevonnie's "Diamond Dream", Pink would frequently demand that Yellow Diamond give her a colony and armies to command and be treated like the other Diamonds. Pink was also very short-tempered- when chastised by Yellow Diamond, she punched and cracked a windowed panel on the dome of the moon base. However, she began to care about Earth after exploring and seeing the life there. She tried to stop colonization as Pink Diamond, pleading with the Diamonds, who still saw her as a whining child. When those failed, she began a resistance as Rose Quartz. It became clear that nothing could halt colonization when Blue Diamond explained that Pink's existence would ensure Earth's colonization. As a result, Pink faked her own shattering. As Rose Quartz, she was a very kind individual who earned the love, respect, and adoration of many of her fellow Crystal Gems. However, she continued to be secretive; she had Pearl keep the secret that she was Pink Diamond from her allies, as well as a secret base. She told no one about Lion or her resurrection powers. She also imprisoned fellow Crystal Gem Bismuth when Bismuth created a weapon to shatter enemy gems, including the Diamond Authority, lying to the rest of the Crystal Gems about her fate. In the Steven Universe Movie, Pink Diamond's immaturity and inconsiderate nature is shown with her playmate, Spinel. Pink Diamond didn't seem to view Spinel as a true individual, but almost like an object, or lesser lifeform, made solely for her amusement. Although she appeared to enjoy Spinel at first, she became more indifferent, even irritated at Spinel's juvenile and clingy personality. This culminated in Pink Diamond abandoning Spinel after she was told she would have her first colony, with the lie that it was a game to keep her from following. In 6,000 years, Pink never contacted nor retrieved Spinel. Whether Pink was intentionally malicious or simply forgot about Spinel, it demonstrates how little she thought of her. According to her own Pearl, while Pink Diamond has been seen immature, she was very different between having her first and second Pearls. Pink used to throw destructive tantrums that would frequently result in the destruction of her own facilities, much like Steven's Gem half did to White Diamond. For the seemingly final time, Pink Diamond once threw a tantrum in which her Pearl was collateral damage and the latter was permanently injured and traumatized. It's unknown if the two events are connected, but after her Pearl was later taken away, Pink Diamond became more withdrawn in the way her second Pearl remembers. Rose Rose Quartz is indicated to have had a caring and loving personality. According to Bismuth, Rose was an atypical kind of Gem; rather than living in accordance to her Gem caste's values, Rose chose to be different and encouraged other Gems to be, too. Her doctrine was that Gems can take control of their own identities and that her race's limited display of individuality is a conviction forced upon them. In the same manner, Rose had shown displeasure towards the Gems' traditions and natures; in "Greg the Babysitter", she got somber when reflecting on Gems' static existences, and in "Story for Steven" she admitted that she never missed her home. This discontent sparked her interest in humans, who are always changing and redefining themselves. In "An Indirect Kiss", she is described as feeling great sorrow when her loved ones were hurt. Her capacity for empathy led her to establish the Rebellion and the Crystal Gems, and extended even to her enemies; as documented in "Bismuth", Rose values her enemies' lives just as much as her allies'. She is also said to see the beauty in everything "no matter how gross", showing that she treats everyone as equals. In "The Return", it is revealed by Jasper that Rose Quartz was a masterful tactician, a crucial skill that earned her renown. Despite her role, in "Story for Steven", she was seen to have (at least to the knowledge of the Crystal Gems and Greg) a personality greatly resembling that of her son. Rose showed ambivalence toward her role in the war; when Greg says he knew little about her, she described this as "a good thing." In "The Return", Greg says that all she did was try to make up for what she'd done and that she couldn't forgive herself, that she couldn't stand what they were doing to the planet. He says she gave up everything to stop what she had started. She is described by Pearl and Greg as someone who "always did what she wanted". Rose did not fully comprehend the depths of human love in the early stages of her relationship with Greg. Pearl believed initially that there was not much between Greg and Rose, accusing him of being a phase and a novelty would soon wear off. Seeing Rainbow Quartz gave Greg the idea to fuse with Rose, which he was told was the ultimate connection between gems. Garnet encourages him just to talk. When Greg's fusion attempt failed, Rose started laughing at the idea in a way that hurt him. When asked to talk like a real person, Rose was quick to admit she didn't understand and had no idea how human love worked. Greg and Rose began to talk and build a deeper relationship. As revealed in "Greg the Babysitter" Rose had not just a misunderstanding of human love, but a misunderstanding of humans in general, going so far to think babies and adults were separate species altogether. Upon learning this, she became fascinated with the fact that humans grow, change, and chose what they become, where Gems are pre-destined to be who they are. It could also be seen that she treats babies and adults the same motherly way, ironic given that she originally believed them to be separate species. There is another unexplored side of Rose's personality - the legends surrounding her paint her as a ruthlessly efficient warrior and leader of the Crystal Gems who not only commands her fellow Gems in the rebellion but also participates in the fighting and who shattered Pink Diamond. This side of her personality seems at odds with the all-loving, motherly side of her; reflecting perhaps how the beauty of Earth and its lifeforms greatly affected the stern Gem warrior. It is worth noting that it is her compassion that leads her to rebel to protect others, so this behavior is not entirely out of the realm of possibility. In "The Answer", Rose is shown fighting alongside Pearl. She cracks a cocky smile before destroying a Ruby fusion. This would suggest an aggressive side to Rose's personality, which makes sense in light of her Gem type, a quartz. As implied in "Bismuth" however, Rose's nature as a warrior during the war was tempered by a strong sense of righteousness, as she refuses to go to the extent of needlessly killing Gems to win the war against the Gem Homeworld, proving her love for life was stronger than her warrior instincts. This can also been seen in her blade- designed to be unable to shatter enemy gems. "Bismuth" highlights both her compassionate nature at odds with her tendency towards deception. Rose poofed and bubbled Bismuth due to the development of a weapon that could shatter any gem. However, she kept this entire event a secret. Further examples of her secretive side are shown in "Rose's Scabbard", when Pearl learns Rose did not confide everything to her. Pearl knew nothing of Lion, nor the fact that Rose kept meaningful things in his mane, including Bismuth's bubbled gem. Though speculation in "The Trial" and other supporting evidence suggests that Pink Diamond was shattered by someone else, Rose made sure that history would remember her as being the one responsible. The podcast states that Rose is a "gray" character, who poofed Bismuth for not aligning with her own pacifist philosophy and that Rose did not represent "all things pure." Rebecca Sugar states in the podcast that Rose protected Amethyst from having to know troubling truths related to Homeworld; she sheltered her from knowing the full truth of her origin and therefore she was not free to build on that aspect of her identity. Both the advantages of freedom and the disadvantages of lack of structure manifested in her. Rose did not want Amethyst to have the restrictions of the Gem society they rejected, but that meant Amethyst did not have the chance to rebel against or choose to follow anything associated with them. Matt Burnett and Ben Levin state that the Crystal Gems had planned to not inform Steven about certain things "for his own good" and out of respect to Rose's wishes. These actions support the idea that Rose's tendency to withhold or hide information may stem from a desire to protect those close to her. Powers and Abilities Pink Diamond Like all her subjects, Pink Diamond has the standard abilities of a Gem, those including: Enhanced condition, the ability to not age, shapeshifting, resurrection, and fusion. Said abilities were also shown in her Rose Quartz form. *'Aura Projection': The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Though not much is known of Pink's aura, Steven was able to use it to convince Blue and Yellow Diamond that he is Pink Diamond reincarnated. Pink's aura manifests itself as a pink, solid shape often just forming a pink outline around the user. **'Corruption Induction (Speculation)': Bismuth initially believed that Pink Diamond caused the remaining gems on earth to corrupt, so it is possible that she had this power. Though, it could have been Bismuth's hatred for the Diamonds talking. ***'Corruption Reversal': It was revealed that Pink Diamond could reverse the corruption of a gem, since it is something a diamond can do. *'Gemstone Creation': Pink Diamond is able to create non-sentient gemstones, as well as gemstone shards, with dirt by using her breath and bare hands. She utilized this ability to fake her death by making gemstone shards mimicking her own's appearance. *'Pebble Animation': As implied in "Familiar", Pink Diamond's tears can turn inanimate pebbles into living Pebbles. Skillset *'Shield Proficiency': In "Change Your Mind", Steven's disembodied gem summons a shield to protect his beloved human counterpart. It is powerful enough to counter and deflect White Diamond's attacks, even harming her. The shield is tinted in Pink Diamond's pink rather than Rose's pink, so it may be possible that this is her original shield, which she might have changed in appearance when she became Rose. *'Enhanced Regeneration': Although Gems can generally reform with minimum variations to their form, Pink Diamond was able to reform permanently with the appearance of a different Gem type without negative repercussions. *'Spaceship Piloting': Pink Diamond had a spaceship only she was capable of controlling. According to Pearl, she was not a very graceful pilot, at least when it came to liftoff. *'Juggling': According to Pearl and Steven, Pink Diamond has the skill of juggling balls or bubbles. This was shown in Steven's dream in "Together Alone." Rose Rose possessed standard Gem abilities, including shapeshifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman strength/durability. She was proficient in both combat as well as military command and strategy, being able to lead the Crystal Gems from the front-lines in a successful rebellion against their Homeworld. As she is not truly a Rose Quartz, she possesses unique abilities those Gems do not have. Fusions *When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire (or Garnet), Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Obsidian. **Rose could also form Obsidian by fusing with Alexandrite; or Pearl and Sugilite; or Amethyst and Sardonyx; or Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet) and Opal. *When fused with Amethyst (via Steven), they form Smoky Quartz. *When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they would form a Sunstone. Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Being a Diamond in disguise, Rose had an immense amount of strength. In "Greg the Babysitter", she destroyed the control panel to a Ferris wheel with a single punch. She was then able to stop the malfunctioning Ferris wheel and ripped off one of the seats with her bare hands. *'Enhanced Reflexes/Speed': Despite her size, Rose was extremely fast and agile. She destroyed a Ruby fusion quickly and precisely in "The Answer", as well as ripped off a seat of the Ferris wheel before caught a falling Greg and baby Sour Cream easily. Skillset *'Shield Proficiency': Rose had the ability to summon her shield to protect loved ones. She was capable to summoning it in larger sizes. It is powerful enough to counter the effects of the Diamonds' Corrupting Light on the individuals inside the shield. *'Shapeshifting:' Rose was adept enough in transformations to form a female human reproductive system, including a womb for Steven to be born from. *'High Intellect': Rose was proficient in military command and strategy, able to lead the Crystal Gems from the front-lines in a successful rebellion against their Homeworld. In "The Return", Jasper stated that Rose was a masterful tactician, a crucial skill that earned her renown. Unique Abilities The original bearer of the pink diamond gemstone, which is currently in possession of her son/successor, Rose Quartz would have been able to use all the abilities Steven has - and perhaps even more. *'Empathic Telepathy': According to Garnet, Rose possessed the ability to sense others and connect with them. This power was mainly seen through Steven. *'Phytokinesis': Rose had the ability to grow sentient and not-sentient flora, which acted as her fighting guardians. The most notable examples are the Magic Spike Vines in "An Indirect Kiss" and her Magic Moss. *'Healing': Rose manifested her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. In "Bubbled", Eyeball mentions that she heard rumors about how during the Rebellion, Rose used her healing power to keep her Crystal Gem soldiers in contention with Homeworld's superior forces during the Rebellion. In "Monster Buddies", Garnet tells Steven that Rose tried to use her powers to save Corrupted Gems, although she was never able to heal them. **'Resurrection': In "Lars' Head", it is implied that Rose could also resurrect organic beings, giving them special powers in the process, the most notable example being Lion. *'Electrical Interference (Possible)': In "We Need to Talk", Rose appeared to be able to control Greg's radio-based upon her emotion. For instance, when she is shocked, the music stopped. However, like her son, it is unknown if she possessed it or if this was for dramatic effect. *'Speed of Descent Regulation': In "Steven Floats", it is revealed that Rose was able to alter her gravity, allowing her to control the speed of her ascent and descent. She was briefly seen using this power in "Story for Steven". She also used it several times in "Greg the Babysitter". Weaponry *'Rose's Sword': Rose possessed a great sword that she has used during battle and is currently wielded by Connie Maheswaran as of "Nightmare Hospital". As stated in "Bismuth", the sword was designed by Bismuth for a fair fight, to cut through a Gem's physical form, destroying the body but never the gem. Bismuth calls it her "finest piece of work." It also has its own scabbard. It was later smashed by Blue Diamond in "Reunited". *'Laser Light Cannon': Rose once owned a cannon that shot a very powerful beam that could destroy an object such as the Red Eye that the Crystal Gems could not destroy on their own. The weapon activates by reciting Greg Universe's favorite catchphrase, "If every porkchop were perfect, we would not have hotdogs." It is currently in the possession of the Gems after retrieving it from Greg's storage unit in the episode "Laser Light Cannon". *'Rose's Secret Armory': Rose had an armory full of weapons and armor that she keeps secret from the rest of the Crystal Gems, except Pearl. For unknown reasons, Lion knows about the armory and brings Steven and Connie there in "Lion 2: The Movie". Legacy Pink Diamond Earth was Pink Diamond's first and only colony. Many Gems were created on this planet including Amethysts, Jaspers, as well as other Quartzes. The other Diamonds constructed a zoo for Pink to keep humans after she expressed to them her desire to preserve Earth's lifeforms. Blue Diamond was also involved in Earth's colonization, arriving on Earth to help fight the Rebellion when it was still only a small problem. Gems regarded Pink Diamond very highly, creating a mural of her at the Earth Moon Base. Pink Diamond also had control over a court which included Agates, Sapphires and her own personal Pearl. After Pink Diamond was believed to be shattered, the other Diamonds mourned her death in different ways; Blue Diamond fell into a deep depression and sought to preserve everything she could of Pink Diamond, while Yellow Diamond developed a simmering rage and instead sought to destroy all reminders of her in an unsuccessful attempt to feel better; it is still unknown how White Diamond reacted to these events. Even thousands of years later many Gems still continue to grieve her loss; Eyeball states that what seemed to have happened to her was a tragedy and Jasper fought the Crystal Gems in the present day in her honor, even choosing to mutate rather than accept help from her supposed killer as a final act of loyalty. While the Diamonds and older Gems remembered Pink very well, it appeared that in the case of the former they tried to censor anything involving her and her death to Gemkind since newer Gems like "Leggy" and Peridot 5XG were not really aware of Pink Diamond's existence, or by extension that of the Crystal Gems. Pink Diamond's Zoo in the present day, now owned and operated by Blue Diamond, is the central hub for all things related to Pink. Most of the surviving Gems created on Earth, even the defective ones, help maintain and guard the facility and humans are still kept there under good conditions. In addition, every Rose Quartz gemstone was bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's chamber inside the Zoo. Upon arriving on Homeworld, Steven Universe took up residence in Pink Diamond's old room. After learning that Pink Diamond used to throw parties for all Gems, including White Diamond, he adopted her outfit and decided to have a party of his own in order to reason with White. Rose Statues and wall paintings of Rose can occasionally be found in Gem ruins, indicating she was looked upon respectfully by Gems at one point. This may indicate that she had a high status among her race. The Crystal Gems often reminisce about Rose, and express their gratitude for her actions; Greg often laments over her departure with seemingly similar reasons. A portrait of Rose hangs over the doorway to the beach house where Steven lives. While pregnant with Steven, knowing that she could never meet him personally, Rose made a video with the intent of posthumously expressing her love for him. At one point about 5,000 years prior to the events of the series, Rose leads the Crystal Gems in a rebellious war against the Homeworld Gems on the Gem Battlefield and wins. It is stated by Jasper that although they fought on different sides, she respects the military tactics that Rose used during the war. As seen in "Story for Steven", the Crystal Gems (excluding Rose) did not wear stars on their outfits at the time that Rose met Greg. This implies that the symbol may have been adopted as a sign of respect and grief for Rose after she gave up her physical form. Rose left behind a fabricated story of the shattering of Pink Diamond in which she is responsible for it. This version was taken for fact by both sides of the war, which eventually culminated in the use of the Corrupting Light by the Great Diamond Authority. Relationships Pearl Pearl was Pink Diamond's servant, though Pink Diamond was informal with her and treated her like an equal and friend. She took Pearl's suggestion to shapeshift into Rose Quartz for a day, showing she valued her opinion. She also complimented Pearl on her intelligence and good ideas. Pink Diamond appeared to be slightly exasperated at Pearl's overly formal nature as well. In the early days of the Rebellion, Pearl asked Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) to tell her to stop having her own imagination. Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) told her to never stop, showing she wanted Pearl to have free will. This moment leads them to almost fuse into Rainbow Quartz. Later, in order to free both of them and live freely on Earth, Pink Diamond asked Pearl to help her stage her own death while making it look like "Rose Quartz" was the culprit. Steven Universe Steven is her son, whom she passed her gemstone to. He originally thought Pink Diamond was shattered by his mother "Rose Quartz", not knowing the two were the same person. Steven was shown to be emotionally distraught over the thought that his mother would shatter someone and initially denied it. When he learns that his mother was Pink Diamond, he is relieved that she didn't shatter anyone, but upset by her lies. Blue Diamond Blue Diamond describes her relationship with Pink Diamond to be "very close" and continues to grieve her death even thousands of years later. During one of Steven's dreams, he observed a conversation between Pink and Blue, with Blue lecturing Pink about not putting excuses as to why Earth's colonization should cease, but also changed her tone and assured her that she should not worry about the Rebellion when Pink was visibly upset. One of Blue Diamond's goals is to preserve as much of Pink Diamond's legacy as possible, including maintaining her Zoo, keeping her "defective" Gems in service, and keeping every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled rather than shattering them, as Pink Diamond had made that type of Gem. Despite having a very close relationship, their relationship was shown to have an abusive side with Blue often reprimanding Pink for her repetitive impudence to White Diamond's standards: Pink was often locked up by Blue on a tower and was hinted to be attacked more than once in "Change Your Mind". She was further frustrated that Blue showed little support for her desire to stop the colonization of Earth for the sake of the organic life that existed there. Blue's disregard for her wishes led Pink to believe that she didn't truly care about her and even if she was gone, which led to the rebellion and eventually faking her shattering. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond seems to view her relationship with Pink Diamond as very close, since Yellow admits that she still loves and is always thinking about Pink despite her stern demeanor. As mentioned in "Familiar", Pink always could make laugh to Yellow, but the latter also was envious for the former's relationship with White. Unlike Blue Diamond, Yellow would rather destroy all reminders of Pink to move on. A small extract of Pink and Yellow Diamond's relationship was shown in "Jungle Moon": While Pink was excited about the colonization process of a new planet, her constant questioning and tantrums began to annoy Yellow, causing her to snap in frustration at Pink. However, Yellow eventually conceded entrusting the colonization of Earth to Pink Diamond and seeking to assist her during the Rebellion. Similarly with Blue, Pink believed Yellow never cared about her: Yellow would always command that all organic life on colonized planets be swept aside in the name of Gems' progress, whereas Pink developed a fondness for the life that already existed on Earth and rebelled against Homeworld for the sake of preserving it. Pink believed that Yellow wouldn't care if she was gone, leading to Pink faking her shattering. Jasper Jasper was one of Pink Diamond's subordinates and remains devoted to avenging her thousands of years after her alleged shattering. Garnet Garnet, along with many other Gems, believed Rose's fabricated origin story and thought of Pink Diamond as cruel and a coward. Despite being Garnet's close friend, Rose never revealed to Garnet that she was secretly Pink Diamond. Upon discovering the truth, she is unable to handle the emotional stress and unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" shows that it was Garnet who inspired Pink Diamond to make the Earth a home for outcast Gems. Amethyst and the Famethyst Despite her eventual decision to put an end to Kindergarten activities on Earth, Pink Diamond cared deeply for every Gem that was created on it. She was excited to join them while they were going about their duties. When one Amethyst burst out of the ground, she walked up to her as Rose Quartz and joyfully welcomed her to Earth. Her kindness was indeed appreciated, though the Quartz soldiers, not knowing any better, would rudely push their disguised leader aside if she got in their way. Long after the Rebellion ended and Homeworld was driven off of Earth, a single Amethyst emerged from the Prime Kindergarten and was eventually discovered by Rose and the remaining Crystal Gems. Despite being much smaller than the average Amethyst, the former Diamond welcomed her into their team. Amethyst was assured by Rose that she was fine just as she was. White Diamond Based on White Diamond's conversation with Steven, who she believes to be Pink, Pink's relationship with White is similar to a mother or grandmother, receiving the endearing nickname "Starlight". According to Blue Diamond, White became furious when she renamed a group of Pyrites "Fool's Gold". However, she doesn't take Pink seriously and treats her like a child, including her actions on Earth as one of her "games". In "Change Your Mind", White revealed that she sees Pink as her idea of imperfection, whereas she sees herself as perfect. She acts in a cruel manner stating that Pink "makes problems" and insists that she does not believe Pink fits her idea of perfection, but still wants Pink to "be herself". Despite this, White does express anguish at the revelation that releasing Steven's gem would never return Pink to her. Greg Universe Greg Universe was the romantic partner of Pink Diamond when she was disguised as Rose Quartz. Their relationship was rocky in the beginning since Pink didn't have a clear understanding of romantic relationships, due to being a Gem. However, when Greg tried to fuse with Pink and failed they talked about their feelings towards each other, which brought them closer. Pink technically did fuse with Greg when creating their son Steven (since Steven got his Gem half from Pink and his organic half from Greg). After Greg found out "Rose" was Pink Diamond in the episode "The Question", he admitted that her former identity didn't change his feelings towards her. He says he fell in love with Rose Quartz, just like how she fell in love with Mr. Universe. Even though Pink is gone, Greg says he misses her every day and is committed to protecting their child. Ruby (Eyeball) Eyeball was the most prominent eyewitness of Pink Diamond's apparent shattering and refers to it as a tragedy. Pebbles Pink is implied to have a very close relationship with the Pebbles, who were created through her tears. She also treated them well, as the Pebbles take Steven telling them "Thank you" as confirmation that he is Pink. It's also implied that she often joked with them, as one of the Pebbles said "Very funny, Pink" when Steven asks who they are, and another one states that she always played games. Pink Pearl Pink Pearl was Pink Diamond's original Pearl before the Crystal Gem's Pearl was given to her. Like with our Pearl, Pink Diamond was informal with her and treated her as a friend rather than a servant. Unfortunately, their relationship came to an end when Pink Diamond unintentionally unleashed her destructive powers on Pink Pearl, cracking her left eye. Because of this, White Diamond took Pink Pearl from Pink Diamond and used her mind controlling abilities on the former, which turned Pink Pearl into her Pearl. Spinel Spinel was Pink Diamond's former playmate. Pink used to love playing games with her and being entertained by her. One day, when Pink Diamond was more mature, she became increasingly bored with Spinel and made a poor choice. She wanted to play a "game" with Spinel, and told Spinel to "stand very still". However, Pink didn't return to Spinel, abandoning her. When Spinel got steven's message, she was furious at Pink and decided to kill Steven. Structures Pink Diamond owned many structures on Earth and some in space such as the Zoo, which is located near a ringed planet. *Cloud Arena *Ziggurat *Moon Base *Pink Diamond's Zoo *Jungle Moon Base *11 others Trivia *In gemology, pink diamonds represent love, creativity and romance. *Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. *Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. *She is the shortest of the four Diamonds as well as being the youngest. *She is the only Diamond so far that engages in fusion, despite not being in her true form as a Diamond. She’s also the only Diamond so far who seems to treat her Pearl with respect and equality, though Yellow and Blue Diamond do treat their Pearls kindly on occasion. *She is the only Gem so far that can shapeshift for a very long period of time and be able to rotate her gem position to fool others into thinking that she is a Rose Quartz. *She is the first diamond as well as the first Gem to rebel against Homeworld. *Before the truth of Pink Diamond's shattering was revealed, there was a (now confirmed) theory that among the fan base that she was a true founder of the Crystal Gems and this theory is finally proven to be true. *Despite being in the side of good, she is far from being a completely moral character as she had lied to the Crystal Gems and abandoned Spinel for 6,000 years, even though she knew how supportive Spinel was toward her. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed Category:Aliens Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Unseen Category:Thought-Forms Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Alter-Ego Category:Hero's Lover Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Fighters Category:Grey Zone Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranoid Category:Extremists Category:Master of Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Amoral Category:Strategic Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Mischievous Category:Siblings Category:Suicidal Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath